man on the moon
by florapaw
Summary: it's dark in the burrow, and silverweed reflects.


_I'm just a man on the moon._

_I'm not coming down anytime soon._

_I'm just a man on the moon,_

_Feet off the ground, I'm floating in you._

* * *

Fiver was always warm, like a warm summer's day, Silverweed thinks. It's a romantic comparison, and the first time he had told Fiver about it, the brown rabbit responded joyfully, like he couldn't believe that anyone could think anything that _wonderful _about him.

Silverweed rests his chin on Fiver's side, the dark of the run peaceful in a way he had never known. Beneath him, Fiver is asleep, his heart beating softly against the soft, warm fur of his flank. Silverweed counts the beats, steadying his breath, matching it with that of the sleeping rabbit below him.

Days had been passing by in bliss, no danger and no threats, and the two had been spending time doing nothing, and somehow that felt so right.

Beyond them sat the other rabbits; Hawkbit and Clover, who always seemed in the midst of an argument, but close up you could see the affectionate glimmer in their eyes, the only indication that they weren't truly upset. Blackberry and Campion shared Fiver and Silverweed's peace, and their days seemed to be as blissful as ever. Bigwig and Spartina had left to go on some kind of adventure; Silverweed didn't quite understand why they had left, and Hazel had merely let them go, extending a welcome back if they ever chose to return.

Hazel's kittens were the only things that seemed to break the peace; badgering Fiver and Silverweed to play with them. Fiver was too soft on his nieces and nephew, never daring to let down their hopeful faces. Silverweed would never admit it, but he was glad he was invited to play. Maybe he was a little too old to play hide and seek, but Cowslip's warren never gave him the option. Not with the wires, anyway.

Doing nothing and playing hide and seek was the best way to grow old, he decides after little deliberation.

Underneath him, Fiver shifts. Not quite uneasily, not quite comfortable. Silverweed holds his breath, still as still can be, and waits. Fiver doesn't wake up, and Silverweed sighs a huge breath of relief.

He closes his eyes, readying himself to fall asleep, and wonders with mild excitement what he'll dream about tonight. With no more danger looming over his head, dreams have been less antagonistic. He dreams of lazy clouds the shapes of carrots floating above his head. He dreams of bees buzzing around his nose, butterflies stretching out of their cocoons. Everything is welcome, no matter what.

Sometimes he dreams of Fiver, and the dreams are just as wonderful as the real thing.

Dream-Fiver and Real-Fiver have a lot of things in common; they both offer him daisies, both shyly press their noses to his cheek. The acts make both Dream-Silverweed and Real-Silverweed flush pleasantly from the tips of his ears to the bottoms of his feet. No one has ever had that effect on him before, and it's just such a wonderful feeling that he doesn't quite know how to respond to it.

A quiet yawn snaps Silverweed back to reality. He had yet to fall asleep, and he feels immediately guilty that all of his moving around has disturbed Fiver.

"Silverweed?" Fiver asks softly, unsure if Silverweed was still awake, and surely cautious about waking anybody else up. Noise travels down silent runs.

"Yeah," Silverweed responds just as quietly.

He feels Fiver move again, reaching a paw to bat Silverweed's long grey ear. He had a habit of toying with his ears. It was a surprisingly soothing gesture.

"It's pretty late. Why aren't you asleep?"

The gentle concern in Fiver's voice warmed every inch of Silverweed. It was so unlike anyone to be worried about him.

"I was just thinking."

Fiver gives an amused snort, and Silverweed can practically feel him rolling his eyes. "Then stop. If you're up thinking all night then you'll be tired in the morning."

"Who are you, my mother?" Silverweed asks, his voice light and teasing. "Alright, fine. I'll go to sleep."

The two are quiet for a moment. Then Silverweed breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry – did I wake you up?"

Fiver shakes his head. "No."

Silverweed nods once, decisive and firm. "Good. I'd hate it if I'd woken you up."

Fiver stretches out underneath him, finding another comfortable position to fall back asleep in. "Well if anyone had to wake me up at ungodly times in the night, I'm glad it's you."

There's no answer. Fiver continues.

"I like to hear your voice. You know, reminds me that you're okay."

With an uncomfortable lump in his throat, Silverweed nods. "Thanks Fiver."

"No problem. 'Night."

"'Night," Silverweed responds, suddenly overwhelmed with the amount of love he feels for Fiver, but the other rabbit has already fallen asleep.

Silverweed lays his head on Fiver's chest and closes his eyes. The words _I love you_ sit in his mouth, but he holds them back in fear of waking Fiver up once more.

Oh well, he decides. He has all the time in the world to tell him that.

* * *

_quick note this is going to be three separate parts that are only slightly related, and they're like slightly songfics? idk lmao i SWEAR the next chapter will be longer and just like better in general_

_i'm gonna publish my wsd restaurant au as SOON as its done but its so hard? i'm literally just like,,, stopping after a few paragraphs because i'm getting secondhand embarrassment over that crackfic. anyway hopefully i'm gonna start posting again its been too long since ive written anything_


End file.
